


cold days and warm nights

by feministfangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feministfangirl/pseuds/feministfangirl
Summary: it's sam's birthday, so he gets to be in the middle. bucky doesn't mind though - he's right where he belongs.





	cold days and warm nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelycDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [for you, my dears, i'll simmer our heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223116) by [AngelycDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil). 



> art for the sam wilson birthday bang!

steve, sam and bucky cuddle in bed on sam's birthday.   
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sharmylae/37371765682/in/dateposted-public/)  


**Author's Note:**

> you can also see this on my art blog, [here](http://inkillusion.tumblr.com/post/165887265378/swbb17).
> 
> [follow me on tumblr](http://feministfangirl.tumblr.com) for more fandom shenanigans :)


End file.
